


Icing

by Redcognito



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Cookies, Gen, disgusting comparisons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redcognito/pseuds/Redcognito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trowa is put off his cookies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icing

"You know what that icing reminds me of?" Duo asked, wrinkling his nose at Trowa's plate of cookies.

"No," Trowa said, one eye peering suspiciously at the braided boy as he considered whether or not he really wanted to know. Curiosity won. "What?" he asked at length.

"Jism," Duo replied succinctly.

Trowa grimaced, appetite suddenly lost, and carefully put the cookie he had been eating back on the plate. Giving Duo a perplexed look, he pushed it into to the centre of the table.

"You not eating those?" Duo asked innocently, then swiped the plate and began to tuck in.

**Author's Note:**

> I think what we call icing in the UK is what you call frosting in the US. I do know for sure that our respective icings are not strictly the same thing. Apologies for my disgusting mind.


End file.
